Astovia
"All that shouldn't be never existed." - Emperor William of Astovia. PLEASE NOTE!!! This page is currently under reconstruction!! What we are Founded on November 29, 2017, Astovia was founded on the principles of union, freedom, and peace. As a micronational powerhouse, Astovia has fought alongside the Talamhcliste Imperiacht for those principles, and the protection of a state of micronational reciprocal peace. Through Astovia's many hardships and times of war, the Union has and will always stay strong. Et Nos Unum Sumus And we are one History Astovia is the successor state of the Kingdom of the Arsh and the Federated Sates of America (F.S.A). (For more information on the Federated States of America and the Kingdom of the Arsh look below) The Emperor's right hand woman helped build up much of what the Empire is today. Head Grand Duchess Lila now serves as Chancellor, President of Senate, and Queen of Korea. Astovia officially declared it's independence when the King waged war on the United States of America, and their Independence Proclamation was signed. He and his army travelled around Somerset County, NJ, USA, and claimed all land they came across. The United States embarrassingly forgot to send any troops to defend. The Empire declared the war over after 3 days. For weeks the Emperor and his Council set up the government, debating on laws and legislature. In early January of 2018 Duke Eric of Nerland attempted to spark a conflict between the two nations. On many occasions he attempted to convince the heads of state that the other leader had sent them a message of war. As good friends, they knew Duke Eric was a liar. He is no longer a part of his old nation. Later in January Emperor William had sent an alliance request with the Aerican Empire. They kindly declined. On February 21, along with their third constitution's signing, the new Empire took a daring move. They claimed a large sum of land. This included lands in North America, Europe, Asia, and Australia. On March 16, 2018, Emperor William received a message from requesting the Empire join the League of Micronations. Sadly he didn't see this message until 4 days later. If it wasn't for Supreme Leader Ishaan of Nerland, the Empire wouldn't exist. Today, Imperial Astovia strives to be like the Aerican Empire. There are now 60 citizens. Emperor William wishes to pursue political ties to other micronations. After the 25th assembly of Grand Dukes and Duchesses, the nation took drastic measures of change. It abolished the former system of government. As of March 20, 2018, the Astovian Empire has been accepted into the League of Micronations. The Empire currently recognizes all UN states, Republic of China, and Holy See, with the exception of France, United Kingdom, Spain, Portugal, Italy, Germany, Switzerland, Austria, Slovenia, Netherlands, Luxembourg, and Belgium. Astovia also recognizes all Micronational States. On April 18, 2018, the Chancellor of Astovia (Queen Lila of Korea) and the Grand Army General (King Micheal G. of Canada) admitted to treason, as they had been colluding since early March. The Emperor called his powers into play and declared a state of emergency throughout the entire empire. The colluding forces leaders' powers were temporarily suspended. Queen Lila claimed to General Michael that she had the legal authority to take control of the Grand Army, which she clearly did not, and sadly the General gave up his power in favor of creating the New Astovian Order. Shortly before the flight of Project I.C.A.R.U.S., a secret meeting took place between King Valart, King Michael B., and the Emperor himself. In a decision that had nothing to do with internal corruption, both of the rebellious leaders decided to give up a few cookies to take back the emperor's trust. Currently they face no charges of high treason. This event became known as the Royal Coup. Shortly after this event, the former Queen of California, Queen Tianna, along with two American associates, made an act of war. Two minutes later the Emperor consulted the Chancellor. Together they made the decision to strike back. The Confederate Kingdom of Astovia invaded the Holy Lunch Table, and after three days of war, the Confederates withdrew and Tianna was taken to Astovian High Court. Current Events Constitution ' ' Articles of Perpetual State and Confederation for the Astovian Union ' ' Bridgewater, F.K.N.Y. - Thursday, November 22, 2018 Upon Federal Decree as Astovians united under the Violet Banner, for a common cause, to create a more perfect Union, protect the fraternity, promote the general welfare, provide for the common defense, and grasp tightly the blessings of liberty for ourselves and the generations of Astovians to come, do accept and establish this constitution for the Astovian Union. ' ' Article One: The Union and its Responsibilities Section 1: The Union is a sovereign state which is responsible for the legislation, taxation, and wellbeing of its citizens. Section 2: Astovia is a Union which is made up of states that have pledged their allegiance for and to the greater good of Astovia and agreed to be integrated within its borders. These states are to be respected as Astovian, fully entitled to all of the rights an Astovian state possesses, and fully obligated to secure and enforce the Federal Laws. Section 3: “Astovian Union” is the official name of the state. Section 4: Astovia has full authority over all states, territories, and people within its borders. Section 5: The Government is responsible for defending the nation’s borders, laws, and people at all costs. Section 6: The Union’s colors are Violet, White, and Gold. Section 7: The Violet Banner, or National Flag, is pictured above. Each star represents a state which has joined, therefore when a new state join the Union, a star is added. The flag above is what the National Flag will look like once all 17 former Astovian States joins the Union. Section 8: The Empire consists of all land, sea, and space claimed by the Astovian Union. Section 9: Astovian Federal Law, such as this document, is held above that of the State’s. Section 10: Kingdoms cannot exercise legislation in the following areas: foreign affairs, colonial and territorial affairs, immigration & emigration, national defense, national currency, customs service, and trade territory. Section 11: The Union is responsible for legislation in the areas of civil law, penal law, jurisdiction including the execution of sentences as well as judicial assistance between government forces, passport affairs and the registration of aliens, welfare for the poor and migrants, health care, veterinary affairs, labour legislation, insurance and protection of workers and employees as well as certification of employment, the establishment of institutions representing occupations within the Union, welfare for combattants and their surviving dependants, the law of expropriation, everything regarding national resources, trade, measurements, the distribution of paper money, construction, stock market, the sale of food as well as other goods of daily consumption, industry and mining, insurances, merchant shipping, ocean and coastal fishing, and any other type of restriction not infringing upon the people’s rights. Section 12: The official language is English. All citizens must speak English. Section 13: The national demonym is Astovian. Section 14: The Union must respect the rights of all people and stay informed on issues regarding the safety and well-being of citizens. Section 15: The Astovian Union is responsible for all people within its borders. All laws passed by the Congressional Senate apply to anybody within Astovian borders. Any visitors within the national borders must obey all laws. Section 16: The national animals are the Domesticated Hedgehog and Pacific Northwest Tree Octopus. Section 17: The national anthem is Shooting Stars. Section 18: The RGB color scheme of the National Flag is (255,255,255) for the white cross and (127, 0, 255) for the violet field. The golden stars are (255, 223, 0). Section 19: The Union shall have an Honorary Emperor or Empress. This title will start with the King of New York, of the House of April. The Emperor serves for life, and he must chose the next leader to rule Astovia, as he is head of state. The Emperor can only pick ruling heads of states, his children, members of his ruling house, or close loyal friends. If no one is picked before his death, the Constitutional Court must declare an Emperor or Empress one month after his passing. For one year after his departure, a state of mourning shall be declared. He may abdicate if he chooses, but it is a great dishonor to Astovia. Section 20: All members of government have the power to issue statements, and resign. Section 21: Nations may only join the Astovian Union by accepting this constitution above their own and receiving a unanimous vote to be integrated within the Union by the Congressional Senate. Section 22: Once within, states cannot vacate the union. Section 23: The Astovian Union has the right to self-determination. Section 24: The Union will adopt any former treaties involving joining nations. Section 25: The motto of Astovia is “Grace be Upon Us.” Article Two: Congressional Senate of Astovia Section 1: Every nation needs a government in which the people are fairly represented, so that fair legislation may be passed. Section 2: The Congressional Senate of Astovia is a council of representatives from each of the Astovian States. Only States that are present may vote within the CSA. Section 3: The kingdoms have the right to determine their process in electing a Congressional Representative, or Senator. Section 4: A majority vote is needed for any legislature to be passed. Kingdoms have 10 votes, Archduchies have 8 votes, Grand Duchies have 7 Votes, Duchies have 6 votes, and Principalities have 4 votes. Section 5: The President of the Congressional Senate is elected with a ⅔ vote. If the Senate cannot achieve a ⅔ vote for any candidate, the Emperor may choose one of them to serve as the President. Section 6: The President of the CSA has an extra 15 votes. Section 7: The President of the CSA serves as head of Government. Section 8: The President of the CSA serves for a 6 month period, and may be re-elected. Section 9: Senators may vote yes or no for the establishment of new a legislative act, or abstain from voting. Section 10: In the event of a tie within the CSA, the President shall decide the outcome of the voting. Section 11: If a state of emergency is declared by the Emperor, the President may declare recess for the Senate. Section 12: The President has the power to appoint the Chancellor. Section 13: The President has the power to Enforce laws, treaties, and court rulings, develop federal policies, prepare the budget, command the armed forces (along with the Emperor), preside over senate, and bring laws before the senate. Section 14: The President may resign, but it is a great dishonor to Astovia. Section 15: Only if the entirety (100%) of the CSA votes to amend this constitution, may it be changed, altered, or abolished. Section 16: Congress cannot pass laws which violate this constitution. It is the duty of the Emperor to prevent that from happening. Section 17: The Emperor has the power to join into treaties with other micronational entities, but senate may block this with a ⅔ vote. Section 18: The President has the authority to grant the Chancellor with whatever power he or she wishes, as long as it does not infringe upon the constitution. Section 19: The President has the Authority to veto an amendment of this constitution. Section 20: The President of the Congressional Senate may also be referred to and treated as the “President of Astovia”. ' ' Article Three: Constitutional Court of Astovia Section 1: Every nation needs a government in which unjust laws may be abolished, and citizens who do not abide by the laws are taken to court and served justice. Section 2: The Constitutional Court of Astovia consists of three individuals who are appointed by the Senate. Section 3: The Head Justice of the Constitutional Court of Astovia is appointed by the Emperor, and must be one of the three Justices. Section 4: The Head Justice may dismiss cases to be heard, but an abuse of this power can be seen as a corruptive act when measures are made to evade cases involving legislative loopholes or injustices. Section 5: For an outcome of a case to be decided, there must be a majority vote. Section 6: The Head Justice may only accept cases to be heard which would determine the outcome of a judicial case, or a case in which a law is deemed unconstitutional. The CCA is not meant to amend the Constitution. Article Four: The Emperor and Chancellor’s Authority Section 1: The Chancellor serves for one year, and may be appointed more than once. Section 2: The Chancellor has the power to Veto a decision taken by Senate, unless there is a ⅔ vote. Section 3: The Emperor may declare a state of Emergency, in which he may tweak the laws of the nation, only to the extent which the President allows. Section 4: The Emperor has the power to Dismiss heads of government which have been proven toxic or harmful, make war and peace, command the armed forces (along with the President), and grant pardons. Section 5: The Emperor has the power to join into treaties with other micronational entities, but senate may block this with a ⅔ vote. Section 6: The Emperor has the power to veto the President’s veto on an amendment of this constitution, for it to be passed. Article Five: All Rights and Duties of Astovians Section 1: All Astovians possess a set of unalienable rights which cannot be taken away, or altered, in any event. Section 2: Everyone has the right to life. Section 3: All Astovians have the right to liberty. Section 4: All Astovians have the right to happiness. Section 5: All Astovians are free to believe in whatever they wish. Section 6: All Astovians have the right to say whatever they wish, be it in person, digital, or written means. Section 7: All Astovians have the right to express their ideas and opinions in writing, speech, thought, and expression. Section 8: All Astovians have the right to hold meetings and peaceful protests. Section 9: It is the right of the people that in which the government horribly fails to protect the rights of the people, that they may alter the government, preferably under Federal Law. Section 10: All Astovians have the right to own private property. Section 11: All Astovians have the right to a fair and speedy trial. Section 12: All Astovians have the right to live and travel anywhere within the Union, but a passport issued by the Union will be needed when traveling outside of the Union’s borders. Section 13: All Astovians have the right to marry whoever they wish, and to raise a family. Section 14: All Astovians have the right to protection from discrimination on grounds such as race, sex, sexual orientation, national origin, age, political affiliation, ethnicity, religion, and disability. Section 15: All Astovians are free from torture. Section 16: All Astovians are free from slavery. Section 17: All Astovians have the right to association. Section 18: Law abiding Astovians have the right to bear arms if they so fit. This is a crucial right to the protection of a citizen’s other equally important rights, and a crucial part of the safety and wellbeing of our nation from internal and external threats. Firearms include a weapon incorporating a metal tube from which bullets, shells, or other missiles are propelled by explosive force, typically making a characteristic loud, sharp noise, and Nerf Guns, for which a permit is required. Section 19: All Astovians have free will, but they must make sure to operate within Federal Laws. Section 20: All Astovians have the right to testify and defend in court. Section 21: When taken to court, the accused is always innocent unless proven otherwise with substantial evidence. Section 22: All Astovians have specific duties, assigned by the Federal Government, which must be carried out for the good of Astovia. Section 23: An Astovian is defined as someone who is a citizen of the Astovian Union. This title is extended to honorary Astovians, who have been directly given said title from the Emperor. Honorary Astovians are not obligated to follow Astovian Law. Section 24: Anybody can obtain citizenship by proving their worthiness, contribution, and loyalty to the Union. Children of Astovians are automatically granted citizenship once the Government is made known about the child. Section 25: The President or Emperor may grant anybody he wishes citizenship. An Astovian can renounce their citizenship at any time. Only if the Emperor and Chancellor unanimously agree on the decision, may a citizenship be revoked, but a majority vote from the Congressional Court may do the same. Section 26: An Astovian is a productive member of society, who contributes to the ever-growing good of the Union. Section 27: An Astovian never disrespects their nation or their holy sovereign. Section 28: An Astovian is always respectful of their fellow citizens. Section 33: An Astovian always follows their political leader heads’ commands. Section 29: All Astovians must be active members of any of the armed forces for as long as the Federal Government sees fit. Section 30: No citizen is exempt from paying taxes. Taxes are set by the Congressional Senate. Section 31: All Astovians have an obligation to report any signs of a citizen breaking Federal Laws, to the Constitutional Court. Section 32: No Astovian civilian is allowed to edit Federal records or documents. Section 33: No Astovian is allowed to question the Emperor’s authority. Section 34: No Astovian is allowed to smoke, unless for medical reasons. Section 35: No Astovian is allowed to sell or possess drugs deemed dangerous by the Union. Section 36: No Astovian is allowed to physically, mentally, or socially injure another Astovian with harmful intent. Section 37: No Astovian is allowed to violate the constitution or any law of the AU, including treaties. Section 38: No Astovian is allowed to associate themselves with terrorist, enemy, or radical groups. Section 39: Any harmful acts of violence which harms or has the potential to harm the dignity and glory of the Mighty Astovian Union is committing an act of treason, in which the violator must be severely punished, and brought before the Constitutional Court of Astovia. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ |||With the acception of this document into Astovia, their Empire be reborn, their people be||| |||blessed with liberty and prosperity, and their image be redrawn. Ignus Avé||| ~Postamble of the NGAE constitution of March third, two thousand and eighteen~ ' Grace be Upon Us ' ' AMENDMENTS TO THE ARTICLES OF PERPETUAL STATE AND CONFEDERATION FOR THE ASTOVIAN UNION' IN ACCORDANCE TO THE SUPREME LAW OF THE ASTOVIAN UNION, PASSED BY THE FIRST CONGRESSIONAL SENATE OF ASTOVIA' Effective on and past November 25, 2018' ARTICLES IN ADDITION TO, AND AMENDMENT OF, THE ARTICLES OF PERPETUAL STATE AND CONFEDERATION FOR THE ASTOVIAN UNION, PROPOSED BY THE CONGRESSIONAL SENATE OF ASTOVIA, AND RATIFIED IN UNISON BY THE STATES, PURSUANT TO THE SECOND ARTICLE OF THE ORIGINAL CONSTITUTION AMENDMENT 1 11/23/18 The President may commission Executive Orders which shall be carried out, unless stopped by the Constitutional Court of Astovia. AMENDMENT 2 11/24/18 Court Justices of the Constitutional Court of Astovia must not abuse their power in any reckless way, for which the Chancellor has the authority to dismiss them of their duties, and they cannot be re-appointed by Congress to the former position, unless the President makes an acception. AMENDMENT 3 11/24/18 The Constitutional Court of Astovia’s Justices are appointed by the Congressional Senate of Astovia, with votes from a state’s representatives. AMENDMENT 4 11/24/18 The Constitutional Court of Astovia’s interpretation of the Supreme Law is the only legal interpretation of any Astovian Legislature, and must be followed in that way. AMENDMENT 5 11/25/18 Federal Districts are under direct control of the Federal Government. As a meeting ground for all other Senators and heads of Government, Federal Districts are under the legislation of the Congressional Senate of Astovia, but may be considered an autonomous territory of its state of origin without being required to follow their law. AMENDMENT 6 11/25/18 The Emperor must respect the jurisdiction and legislation of the states he presides in, but is impervious to that of the Union’s within Federal Districts. AMENDMENT 7 11/25/18 Federal Territorial Zones are under the jurisdiction of the President, for which they may be in a state, but not of that state. AMENDMENT 8 11/25/18 Congress shall make no law respecting the authority of governmental heads, but may amend this constitution to do so. '''AMENDMENT 9 11/25/18 Federal Territorial Zones are under the jurisdiction of the President, for which they may be in a state, but not of that state. AMENDMENT 10 11/25/18 The first amendment of 11/23/18 is hereby repealed, but any executive orders passed by the president are considered law. The Imperial Archives An Official Document of the Astovian Union Government Astovia is a Representative Democratic Constitutional Monarchy States Former Governments Astovian Empire The Astovian Empire was begun on November 29, 2017, with the Proclamation of Independence and Constitution. This Constitution was later replaced with another one ratified on the second of December, only a few days later. The Astovian Empire was very successful, but only consisted of the current day Federal District of Bridgewater, originally with King William as an absolute monarch, but later with Head Grand Duchess Lila as head of Government. The nation faced a horrible civil New Global Astovian Empire (NGAE) United Kingdoms of the Astovian Empire (UKAE) Legislature Articles of Perpetual State and Union for the Astovian Empire Treaties North Atlantic Reciprocal Defensive Axis Agreement Treaty of Martinsville Merriwood Accords Foreign Relations All foreign relations are taken care of by the Emperor, with the advision of the Chancellor. The Emperor is also Chief of the Sector of Foreign Affairs. Holidays It is against the law to not celebrate on holidays. These include: * January 1- New Year's Day * February 17- Emperor's Day * varies- Easter * April 18- Apocalypse Day/Icarus Day * October 31- Halloween * November 29- Independence Day * December 25- Christmas * December 31- New Year's Eve Military There are three branches within the Astovian Military force consisting of the Army, Navy, and Airforce. Congressional Senate of Astovia Constitutional Court of Astovia Predecessors Kingdom of the Arsh The Kingdom of the Arsh, or Arshia, was one of the predecessors to the Kingdom of Astovia. It was originally conceptualized in a process that Emperor William used to create new flags for nations. To show that the nation was past it's old democratic ways, they abolished the reversed nordic cross which stood for the Federated States of America The Federated States of America was the predecessor state of the Kingdom of the Arsh. Associations/Alliances League of Micronations (LoMN) The League of Micronations is an alliance of sixty-one (as of May 06, 2018) micronational entities. They wish to promote peace and micronational cooperation. Astovia was the 39th state to join the league. Micronational Aeronautics and Space Defense Association (MASDA) The Micronational Aeronautics and Space Defense Association is an Association started by the Astovian Empire and Government of Nerland to help stop impending threats that have the potential to wreak havoc on the Earth and its inhabitants. NARDA Recognition Imperial ArchivesCategory:New Jersey Category:Anti-Antifa Category:North American Micronations Category:American micronations